hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jim Logan
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting HCW Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 21:55, November 30, 2010 =2011= Wondering Hi! :D So wait, are you the WWE dude Edge? lol cause I'm watching the Friday Night Smachdown January 21,2011 on youtube and is the dude called Edge you? State Jimmy. Where does all this take place? Like what state... This wiki Ok, tell me everything about how to make the wrestler. Ok I'll participate just tell me what to do --WWEfourlife 05:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry if this is your site than can i have your say so to boost my company hay can u bost my ppv it call fearly vengan to the wiki that would be allsome thank ok can u put additude in ur storyline ok that well b grate and my company wont get in ur way of ur company thank:) what the next ppv sorry can i make a new one and can i do my ppv Hi! Hey, um, I was wondering, can I edit, or create PPVs? For now, its your job, but I'm just asking. Just a question. Also, can I have a say in who the champion is, and all that? Just another question. Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 00:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the page, more Alright, Instead of Cena there is Ken Kennedy, and instead of JECW and HCW there is MWF(Millennium Wrestling Federation). Thanks for the heads up on those. So, why can't we use JECW and HCW? Can you clear that up? And thanks for thinking about my proposition. Finally, can he go after the World Heavyweight title then, if the WWE Undisputed title spot is taken? Thanks! - Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Got it Alright, I understand. No HCW, no JECW, ok. Thanks for clearing that up. Thanks for letting him go for the WHC! Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jim Umm can you do me a favor? Please add the logo of WWE Wiki's Main page main page onto the corner for me? Thanks? Also I am currently getting the link hcw.wikia.com to redirect to here --WWEfourlife 13:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Rewards Corner Points? How do you get more points for the rewards corner? Its just that some choices are 50 points and higher yet we only start with 25. Yeah, that was a little confusing. Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 16:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) About my suggestion? Yesterday I asked whether I could edit ppvs and shows, and all that. Have you decided yet? And if I could have a say in who the champions are? I know its only been 24 hours, but I want to know. what happen to my post aditude what happen to red x than for the next ppv can i make a storyline i think additufe need to get someware can you help him out Gabbott im was just asking and i know a wrestler dont need a stable to wrestle but is he gone :can additude have a match whit you Abbott im not jessegabbott im capt abbott the best wrestler in the world let mye join your group p.s im not jessegabbott i dont play by the rule can i make a wrestler about that contract hay it jessegabbott if you want you can be admin message me if you want to be one hay if you want to be a admin of capt abbott ship of destny just message me back Jdude YES I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO STARTJDUDE 22:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :if i want to turn heel (i am currently a face) would I have to pay another 15 points?JDUDE 13:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::ok, so what do i do next? JDUDE 18:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::ok so wait, do you pick my partner/partners or do i?JDUDE 18:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::and do i have to pay points for each wrestler in a stable (sorry I keep asking simple questions) JDUDE 18:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Anarky as a men i want to ask you can i join your company ill make some used of it Anarky1995 16:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Stable team hey, when you give me a show, I will give you my stable team JDUDE 03:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :so does that mean that I get my points back that '''I PAID FOR '''now? JDUDE 15:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::what happened to my 15 points spent to being a face JDUDE 12:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::k thank you WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT :::keep rapp3r heel JDUDE 14:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Jim! Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! Slashranger4444 03:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Storyline? Can I still create a storyline, or did you stop that after you stopped the rewards corner? JDUDE 14:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) =2012= alliance with wwewrestlingfanon hey.. sorry to tell you this... but slasher chaos hasnt been on in a while.... a long while... he left before slashranger got onto my wiki... which says something if you seen how long we were doing it... but now us two are in charge of the wiki... I will have to ask him JDUDE 11:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) can i make a new wrestlingJessegabbott 18:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC)jessegabbott can i make a wrestling tagteam i can make two new wrestler ACCEPT THE DEAL...... I will rightfully own the show... haha.. its funny I just seen ECW Live the same day u requested it JDUDE 04:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I can write the storylines of ECW... JDUDE 04:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ok.. u mind if i bring back classic ECW Tag Titles and Sandman? JDUDE 04:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) instead of sending messages lets just join the wiki chat... JDUDE 04:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) get on the chat when u get on JDUDE 15:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) when u get on message me JDUDE 21:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) u online? JDUDE 00:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC) can i make a new wrestler get on chat JDUDE 21:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) get on chat againJDUDE 00:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) its not letting me talk on chatJDUDE 00:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) its weird... JDUDE 00:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) can i use john lauranitis for a 1 night thing JDUDE 01:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) get on chat ECW GM JDUDE 01:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) why you leave? ECW GM JDUDE 02:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) im starting a chat ok ECW GM JDUDE 14:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) message me if ur on ECW GM JDUDE 02:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) u on? ECW GM JDUDE 23:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) yo... get on chat ECW GM JDUDE 00:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) i got back on ECW GM JDUDE 03:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) im here, be on chatECW GM JDUDE 17:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) message me when you get on.. ECW GM JDUDE 00:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) my chat wont work :P The True One 22:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) im online The True One 19:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) im off for the night.... message me when your getting on next OK #GMJDUDE 23:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) WHen you gonna be on next????? #GMJDUDE 18:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) when r u getting on #GMJDUDE 18:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) get on #GMJDUDE 00:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I have na idea for ECW, message me back JDuDE 20:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) if your on, get on chat JDuDE 23:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) When will you be on next JDuDE 17:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jim :) i am Back Renstimpy1 (talk) 01:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Mirror Just looking at this 4:22 creation and this 4:34 creation. Was wondering: is this site being partly used as a mirror for some content you previously created at w:c:ProWrestling? Contacted you regarding this team. Also hope you don't mind but added some missing dates to some talk contents here. Would you like me to archive the pre-2012 convos? +Y 21:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jim ! Hey man What is going on ~Ren Page I want you to check my guy out and his pics GotenI (talk) 03:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Royal Rumble hey can my guy join the royal rumble plz GotenI (talk) 05:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Jim. How did you get people on the wiki and am I allowed to tell people about JohnnyTestfanon . Chisanga Kapumpa (talk) 15:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) can u come check out my wrestler on my profile i hope u like it :( RealRaeSeeJay (talk) 23:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC)RealRaeSeeJayRealRaeSeeJay (talk) 23:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me Jim. We can make videogames right?Chisanga Kapumpa (talk) 17:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jim. I just came to ask. Stan Sylvester's been a little inactive don't you think. Now he's only been around for like 4 months or something but don't you think you could give him a little push. But if it's a no I fully understand. The Narcissist himself Stan Sylvester.Chisanga Kapumpa (talk) 12:14, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jim it's been a long time since John Daniels been booked will you ever get to book him or something? Hey man, one of your general manager's left so I was wondering that, if you minded me makning the shows all the way to June 1st today. If you minded tehn that would be very great and thank you! RealRaeSeeJay (talk) 00:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC)MikeRealRaeSeeJay (talk) 00:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC)